Oscurece
by Alexan27
Summary: Magia AU Canon AU (? Ellos estan huyendo. Guren lo hace, Shinya fue arrastrado y mientras soporta el extraño ambiente hablan un poco. ¡Alerta de Spoiler!


Sin correcciones.

Alerta de spoilers.

AU.

GureShin. Mención de MikaYuu.

* * *

Ambos cayeron estrepitosos contra las piedras. Pequeñas pero muy malditas que se encajaron en sus cuerpos y dejaron un horrible dolor punzante. Uno como el de una inyección.

Su pecho quemaba por la falta de aire. Jadeo rápidamente queriendo recuperarse y a su lado estaba Shinya, más o igual de agitado que él. Nunca le gustara viajar por el transportador, jamás se acostumbraría. No solo lo dejaba mareado y nauseabundo, también sentía que le oprimía el pecho queriendo aplastarlo.

Paso un lapso de tiempo antes de que los dos nivelaran su respiración y aun cuando lo hicieron, ninguno se atrevió a decir algo hasta que Shinya rompió el silencio.

─¿Qué estás haciendo, Guren?

El dichoso trago saliva y respondió aunque la pregunta no parecía haber sido muy consciente.

─Huir

Shinya lo miro. Con sus impresionantes ojos azules, llenos de emociones contradictorias. Antes, en la batalla, había logrado tener una mirada del mocoso Mikaela. El novio de Yuu a fin de cuentas, aunque dicho niño no lo supiera. Los ojos de ese rubio no brillaban igual de bonito que los de Shinya. Quizá era cuestión de percepción.

Yuu lo miraba como si fuera su todo, o parte de él mismo.

─Guren

─¿Qué?

─Eso debería preguntar yo ─Indico Shinya ladeando su cuerpo a él. Creando una curva de reloj en su cintura. Parpadeo y guio sus ojos devuelta a los de Shinya─ No paras de mirarme. Es incómodo. Siento que voy a ser comido

─Quizá quiero hacerlo ─murmuro para sí mismo.

─¿Qué?

─Nada ─Se incorporó sobre el monto de piedras pequeñas. Dejo caer su brazo herido en su rodilla levantada. No se veía mal. Curaría.

─Hay que tratar eso ─lo escucho sentarse.

─No voy a morir

─Tú no sabes eso ─Siseo ruidoso cuando Shinya lo toco indiscriminadamente─ Vez

─Tch

"_Cálmate"_

Su corazón bombeaba en sus oídos. Lo sentía y lo escuchaba. Su respiración también empezaba a ponerse pesada y estaba seguro de que el corte no era el causante de los síntomas. Deseo.

Puro deseo.

La Respiración de Shinya acariciaba sus hombros y el calor llegaba a sus mejillas. Su calor corporal. Sus manos también se sentían calientes.

¿Su cuerpo será igual…?

Sus ojos miraron. No debería mirar. Pero lo hizo y recorrieron desde sus pómulos rosados a la curva de su barbilla, su cuello lechoso y su clavícula…

Si se moviera un poco podría ver-

─¡Guren!

─¿Hm? ─Avergonzado aparto la vista. El rio frente a ellos se volvió interesante de repente. Y eso fue lo único que escucho por un breve tiempo. El correr del agua.

Cuando empezaba a relajarse.

Shinya…

─¿Quieres tocarme? ─Shinya hizo esa pregunta.

SI.

─No

─Mentiroso

─Cállate Shinya

─Tus ojos lucen así

─¿Así, cómo?

─Hambrientos ─Se paralizo. No sabía a donde iba esta conversación y sentía que su sangre ya no estaba en su cabeza, por el contrario su estómago y pelvis comenzaban a calentarse─ Te dije que sentía que me ibas a comer

Se quedó callado. No quería dejar pasar los segundos. Le daba la sensación de ser un dramático pero es que no encontraba que responder.

Es verdad.

Lo admitía. Así mismo, pero nadie debe saberlo.

─¿Y qué? ¿Es una invitación? ─Voceo

_ "¡Cállate!"_

Había adrenalina en medio de tanta quietud y silencio. Lista para drenarse de otra forma que no fuera respirar erráticamente el dulce aroma a café y humedad que provenía de Shinya.

De todos modos él ya sabe. No tenía caso ocultarlo. Pero la semi erección si, esa no debía de verla. Acomodo su camiseta con discreción pero a Shinya nada se le escapaba.

Pero no dijo nada.

Nada se dijo después. Lo vio levantarse e ir al lago. Caminaba plausible y sin prisa. Un dolor y placer para su ahora bien formada erección. Ni el silencio prolongado pudo volverla flácida. Al contrario los toque suaves de Shinya en su brazo la volvieron más incómoda y no paraba de imaginar esos toques y esas manos en otro lado que calmara su ferviente "hambre"

Cerró los ojos cuando lo vio sentarse.

─Ya basta

No podía. No lo arruinara más. Es un alivio que Shinya aún le hablara después de haber masacrado a la mitad del escuadrón. La sobreviviente. Que lo tomara y escapara. Básicamente lo secuestro. Nadie sabía dónde estaban excepto él y aún no sabía que decir cuando Shinya se cansara y por fin le preguntara.

─Te va a doler ─Escucho de repente.

Y al instante su herida ardió. Carcomiendo la carne expuesta. Era agua pero fue inesperada.

─Lo hiciste a propósito ─Se quejó enterrando las uñas en el brazo derecho. Lejos de la herida.

─Aja, claro que no

─Sigues enojado ─Suspiro y el alivio de oírlo burlarse se fue tan rápido como vino.

─Ese no eras tú así que está bien

─¿En serio?

─No. ¿En que estabas pensando Guren?

Mierda… Aquí esta. No era bueno hacerlo enojar. No tenía miedo. Shinya ya le había gritado antes cuando lo tomo. No le tenía miedo a un Shinya gritándole furioso, sino a su ira helada. Esa que lo ignoraba hasta que creyera conveniente. Esa que vio cuando estaban en preparatoria.

Joder incluso su erección sabía que no era bienvenida y comenzó a desinflarse. Era un alivio pero lo dejo frustrado.

─Guren

─No preguntes

─¿Por qué?

No respondió. Si lo hacía…

─Deja el misterio de una vez

Shinya se iría.

─¡Guren!

Se mordió el labio. No podía decirlo.

─Ah

Se volvió a mirarlo. Shinya tenía una mirada de realización y su sangre se heló. No, mierda. No.

─No puedes decirlo

Entre cerro los ojos. No indagues más. Quería transmitir.

─¿Hay alguien vigilándote? ─Pregunto Shinya con voz baja. Sus ojos se pasearon por el área y estaba seguro de que su visión de francotirador hubiera encontrado a cualquiera que se estuviese escondiendo. Desgraciadamente no era así y hubiese preferido que fuese así. Habría sido mucho más fácil. "No, verdad?"

─Déjalo Shinya

─Si nadie te vigila entonces-

─No indagues más ─Fulmino el lago.

─¿Nos pondría en peligro?"

─¡Shinya!"

─Di en el blanco"

─¡Cállate!" Tapo su boca. Lo miro atentamente esperando que así él dejara de preguntar antes de descubrir más. Apretó su palma. No debe saber más.

Shinya parpadeo confundido. Sus ojos se volvieron más comprensivos y parecía aliviado. Aparto su mano con su brazo

─Está bien, está bien. Dejare de preguntar ─Él se rio. Le dio una sonrisa. Pensó que ya no iba a tener una como esa.

"**Vamos, hazlo"**

"_Cállate, demonio"_

─Guren

Se estremeció. Su respiración volvió a ser complicada. Y esta vez exhalo. Shinya estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Podía oler su colonia favorita. Cerró los ojos y se dejó inundar por ese aroma.

"**Hazlo"**

Hacerlo… No estaría mal.

─Guren

Sintió las bocanadas de una respiración en su rostro, pero él se concentraba en las sensaciones cosquilleantes en sus labios.

"**Viólalo"**

No.

Abrió los ojos.

Shinya estaba donde mismo. Ni siquiera se había acercado. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y podía verse así mismo en los iris azules. Dentro de ellos estaba él. Una silueta oscura y dos puntos rojos.

"**Mátalo"**

Se apartó con brusquedad.

─¡Hey!

─No vengas ─Exclamo aterrado. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Por un momento estuvo casi de acuerdo. Estaba bien con hacerlo.  
No queda mucho tiempo.

─Guren, está bien

Suspiro entrecortado. Escucho las piedras chocar. Miro atrás. Shinya estaba de pie y lucia como si quisiera acercarse. Él también quería sentir algo normal que no fuese un deseo intenso de acribillarlo contra las piedras. Si lo hiciera lo dañaría. Tenía que ser en otro lugar…

Joder. No.

Ni lo pienses.

Respiro de nuevo cuando sintió suaves masajes en sus hombros.

─Está oscureciendo y empieza hacer frio ─Observo Shinya. Presionando su pulgar en la nuca ascendiendo y descendiendo. Sus rodillas tocaron sus caderas. Estaba muy cerca otra vez─ Hay que buscar donde dormir.

No, Shinya. No hagas eso.

Ahora mismo no sabía si era el deseo de sus demonios o sus propios sentimientos los que querían.

─Si, hagamos eso ─Dijo con voz ronca. Se desplomo en el pecho de Shinya, disfrutando la contracción de músculos y el deslizamiento de sus brazos por su propio pecho.

El calor y el frio.

Se estaba haciendo de noche. Es verdad. Ya podía ver la luna. Si no se apuraban caminarían en penumbras y no sabía que animales puede haber.

Suspiro.

Hoy no paraba de hacerlo.

─Hey Guren─

─¿Hm?

─Tu herida ya sano

─Ah…


End file.
